Silent Rage
by Letuise
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice not to feel the warmth of the fire? Or the coldness of the snow?-Ahikana Goku had hit Chichi's last nerve and Chichi kicks him out. What happens when Goku meets a mysterious woman in the forest? Rating may Change


**Hello people! It's me again!**

**You: Oh joy**

**Its not that bad is it?**

**You:…**

**Ok!Ok! I,Letuise Nozomi Oki, Does not own DBZ or any of it characters! I only own my OC's.**

A Silent Rage

By Letuise

_Wouldn't it be nice not to feel the warmth of the fire? Or the coldness of the snow?-Ahikana _

"Goku! I can't believe you! You think you can just come back on a 7 year trip to the other world and say Goten and Gohan don't have to study and they can go to Bulma's place!"

Goku slowly backed away from his enraged wife.'Oh no! I've really done it now!' Goku thought.

"You die! Your son gets kidnapped by the person,no,THING who tried to kill you! You come back! Get beaten up and go to the hospital! You get better! You go to Namek! You worry me to death! The planet explodes! We all think you're dead and try to wish you back with the dragon balls! You refuse and train! You come back a YEAR LATER and get sick! You train 3 years for the Androids! Leaving me ALONE!" Chi-chi started.

Goku winced'Was I really that bad?'

"You fight Cell and go tell GOHAN to fight him and you DIE! We try wishing you back you REFUSE! You come back 7 YEARS LATER! You fight Buu! You kill him! You come back and tell MY sons not to study!"Chichi finished panting heavily from anger.

(A/N: Amen sister!)

"Wow…I'm really sorry Chi, I just-"

"Sorry?SORRY? You do all of that and all you say is SORRY?!" Chichi screamed.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE GOKU! I JUST CANT! I REGRET MARRYING YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND I'LL SEND YOU THE DIVORCE PAPERS!" Screamed Chichi blinded by rage.

"Divorce…Papers?" asked Goku, not believing what he just heard

"Goku…. GET OUT NOW!"

Goku quickly ran out the house.

10 Minutes later Chichi POV

Chichi, now calmed down had felt guilty and highly regretted everything she said. She did the first thing that came to her mind..

She ran in the direction Goku went.

Goku POV

Goku went through the woods trying to find the house where he and his Grandpa had once lived. He searched and searched until he heard a female voice saying.

"Wouldn't it be nice not to feel the warmth of the fire? Or the coldness of the snow?"

Instead he walked toward the voice. Seeing a female indeed, with snow white hair and golden eyes.

"Wouldn't it be nice not to feel the wind tangling through your hair?"

"Wouldn't it be nice not to feel emotions like sadness, happiness, or _perhaps betrayal?_."

Goku didn't know the woman acknowledged his presence, until she looked at him and said.

"Wouldn't it be nice never to love someone,and never to be stabbed in the heart when the die, or betray you just because you're naive or vulnerable?" She said, then laying back down in the patch of green ,lush grass.

"Wouldn't it be nice to float around in darkness?"

"To be a body with no soul?"

"To be dead?"

"To be truly dead, not in the other world but in forever darkness…"

Goku was surprised by this.

"I already know how you feel, It's just radiating from your body, from your soul." The strange woman said.

"I have to admit I do feel something, but I don't know what it is…But I do want to curl up in a ball and die though…" said Goku.

"I feel the same way, I do miss my mother… My name is Ahikana Nahla what is yours?" asked the newly name woman standing up from where she was laying.

"My name is Goku…"

"But you can just call me Ahika…" said Ahika.

"Oh…Ok…"Goku didn't really feel like talking, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Do you.. have somewhere to stay?" Asked Ahika.

"Well… My wife just kicked me out of the house..but… I was going to stay at my Grandpa's old home…" said Goku.

"Would I be too much of a burden to stay with you?" asked Ahika carefully.

"I don't mind…But I don't think my wife would be too happy…" said Goku.

"Sorry for butting in your business but what happened?" asked Ahika.

"I heard that curiosity killed the cat.. But that would be better then having my father hunt me down…Better to die…" she mumbled softly enough that Goku wouldn't hear.

"I told my sons they didn't have to study and that they could go over to my friend's house…" said Goku.

'And now I'm getting divorced…'thought Goku sadly.

"Really? Sorry for my opinion but you sir your wife is a bitchy overreacter and your getting divorced for that?" said Ahika forgetting that she just heard his thoughts.

"How did you know that?" asked Goku.

"I uh… I guessed…" she lied, flicking her cat ears up and waging her fox tail by accident.

"Um… sorry to ask but what are those?" asked Goku .

Ahika quickly hid her ears and tail and said "Nothing lets get going!" she said jumping away.

But they didn't know someone was watching them.

_**So that's it for now and before you ask 'Why didn't Goku fly?' is because that Goku was overwlemed with sadness and he forgot he could fly!**_

_**Anyways that was Friday's story (on Saturday!) See ya next week!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
